The present invention relates to an improved piezoelectric vibrator assembly for atomizing liquid.
There are numerous types of piezoelectric vibrator assemblies in existence. Some have constructions which have relatively small amounts of sealing. Others require tools to assemble them and also install and remove them from their operating environment.